yenisehirfandomcom_tr-20200213-history
THE FIRST WORD
From the Risale-i Nur Collection The First Word: On “Bismillah” “Bismillah” is the start of all things good. Bismillah is an inexhaustible strength, an unending source of bounty that is understood by the agency of this treatise. 1 THE FIRST WORD – BİRİNCİ SÖZ The First Word 1 “Bismillah” is the start of all things good. We too shall start with it. Know, O my soul! Just as this blessed phrase is a mark of Islam, so too it is constantly recited by all beings through their tongues of disposition. If you want to know what an inexhaustible strength, what an unending source of bounty is “Bismillah”, listen to the following story which is in the form of a comparison. It goes like this: Someone who makes a journey through the deserts of Arabia has to travel in the name of a tribal chief and enter under his protection, for in this way he may be saved from the assaults of bandits and secure his needs. 1. In the Name of Allah, The Merciful, The Compassionate 3 THE FIRST WORD – BİRİNCİ SÖZ On his own he will perish in the face of innumerable enemies and needs. And so, two men went on such a journey and entered the desert. One of them was modest and humble, the other proud and conceited. The humble man assumed the name of a tribal chief, while the proud man did not. The first travelled safely wherever he went. If he encountered bandits, he said: "I am travelling in the name of such-and-such tribal leader," and they did not molest him. If he came to some tents, he was treated respectfully due to the name. But the proud man suffered indescribable calamities throughout his journey. He both trembled before everything and begged from everything. He was abased and became an object of scorn. My proud soul! You are the traveller, and this world is a desert. Your impotence and poverty have no limit, and your enemies and needs are endless. 5 THE FIRST WORD – BİRİNCİ SÖZ Since it is thus, take the name of the Pre-Eternal Ruler and Post-Eternal Lord of the desert and be saved from begging before the whole universe and trembling before every event. Yes, this phrase is a treasury so blessed that your infinite impotence and poverty bind you to an infinite power and mercy; it makes your impotence and poverty a most acceptable intercessor at the Court of One All-Powerful and Compassionate. The person who acts saying, "Bismillah," resembles someone who enrolls in the army. He acts in the name of the government; he has fear of no one; he speaks, performs every matter, and withstands everything in the name of the law and the name of the government. At the beginning we said that all beings say "Bismillah" through the tongue of disposition. Is that so? Indeed, it is so. If you were to see that a single person had come and had driven all the inhabitants of a town to a place by force and compelled them to work, you would be certain that he had not acted in his own name and through his own power, but was a soldier, Bediüzzaman SAID NURSI 6 7 THE FIRST WORD – BİRİNCİ SÖZ acting in the name of the government and relying on the power of the king. In the same way, all things act in the name of Almighty God, for minute things like seeds and grains bear huge trees on their heads; they raise loads like mountains. That means all trees say: "Bismillah," fill their hands from the treasury of mercy, and offer them to us. All gardens say: "Bismillah," and become cauldrons from the kitchens of Divine power in which are cooked numerous varieties of different foods. All blessed animals like cows, camels, sheep, and goats, say: "Bismillah," and produce springs of milk from the abundance of mercy, offering us a most delicate and pure food like the water of life in the name of the Provider. The roots and rootlets, soft as silk, of plants, trees, and grasses say: "Bismillah," and pierce and pass through hard rock and earth. Mentioning the name of Allah, the name of the Most Merciful, everything becomes subjected to them. Bediüzzaman SAID NURSI 8 9 THE FIRST WORD – BİRİNCİ SÖZ The roots spreading through hard rock and earth and producing fruits as easily as the branches spread through the air and produce fruits, and the delicate green leaves retaining their moisture for months in the face of extreme heat, deal a slap in the mouths of Naturalists and jab a finger in their blind eyes, saying: "Even heat and hardness, in which you most trust, are under a command. For like the Staff of Moses, each of those silken rootlets conform to the command of, And We said, O Moses, strike the rock with your staff 2, and split the rock. And the delicate leaves fine as cigarette paper recite the verse, O fire be coolness and peace3 against the heat of the fire, each like the members of Abraham (UWP). Since all things in fact say: "Bismillah," and bearing God's bounties in God's name, give them to us, we too should say: "Bismillah." We should give in the name of God, and take in the name of God. And we should not take from heedless people who neglect to give in God's name. 2 : Qur’an: 2:60. 2 : Qur’an: 21:69. Bediüzzaman SAID NURSI 10 4 Ve dedik ki: (Ey Mûsa!), asân ile taşa vur! 5 Ey ateş! (İbrâhim’e karşı) soğuk ol ve selametli ol! 11 THE FIRST WORD – BİRİNCİ SÖZ Question: We give a price to people, who are like tray-bearers. So what price does God want, Who is the True Owner? The Answer: Yes, the price the True Bestower of Bounties wants in return for those valuable bounties and goods is three things: one is remembrance, another is thanks, and the other is reflection (thinking).  Saying, "Bismillah" at the start is remembrance,  and, "All praise be to God" at the end is thanks.  And perceiving and thinking of those bounties, which are priceless wonders of art, being miracles of power of the Unique and Eternally Besought One and gifts of His mercy, is reflection (thinking). However foolish it is to kiss the foot of a lowly man who conveys to you the precious gift of a king and not to recognize the gift's owner, it is a thousand times more foolish to praise and love the apparent source of bounties and forget the True Bestower of Bounties. O my soul! If you do not wish to be foolish in that way, give in God's name, take in God's name, begin in God's name, and act in God's name. And that's the matter in a nutshell! Bediüzzaman SAID NURSI 12 13 THE FIRST WORD – BİRİNCİ SÖZ Risalenin bulunduğu kitap /The book, includes the treatise: * Sözler, Gençlik Rehberi /The Words, A Guide for Youth Müellifi / Written by Bediüzzaman Said Nursi (1877–1960) Translated from the Turkish by Ş. Vahide Yazılma tarihi / First published in 1926 2nd revision into this form: 07.06.2012 Bu tarz mukabeleli çalışmalara dair görüş, istek, tavsiye, teklif ve yeni parçaların yapılması talepleriniz için; ve sizin yabancı dil risalelerle ilgili çalışmalarınızı paylaşmak için e-posta adresimiz: ludevelop@gmail.com Information TR: Risale-i Nur talebeleri tarafından Türkçe orijinalinden ve İngilizce çeviri aslından derlenip işlenmiştir. EN: This worked treatise, produced by Risale-i Nur’s students. EN: To get more treatises from Risale-i Nur, like this worked form, write an e-mail to the former address above TR: Risale-i Nur’dan bu şekilde işlenmiş daha fazla risale talebi için, yukarıdaki e-posta adresine yazabilirsiniz. Kuzey Kıbrıs / North Cyprus Bediüzzaman SAID NURSI 14 Türkçe i’tizar Türkçe ve İngilizce, karşılıklı satırlara tevafuk eden bu risale çalışması, sür’atle istifade edilmesi için önce A4 sayfasına taslak hazırlanıyor. Sonraki zamanlarda ise “booklet” (*) dediğimiz bu şekilde kitapçıklar bastırmak üzere düzenleniyor. Elimizde bu tarz çalışmalardan vardır ve kim isterse bizimle irtibata geçebilir. Bu çalışmalara bizi sevk eden amaçlardan birisi, yabancı dildeki hizmetlerimizi geliştirmek, Risalelere İngilizcede ecnebi kalmamaktır. Başlangıç seviyesinde iken, Türkçe ve İngilizce iki ayrı kitabı karıştırmak yerine, vaktimizi biraz tasarruf edelim niyetiyle Allah’ın bir ihsanı olarak bu işlere başladık. Dimağda bir kolaylık, fikirde bir derinlik ve genişlik, ülfette bir ciddiyet, mânada bir zenginlik, hizmetlerde ise muvaffakiyetler diliyoruz bu çalışmalarla. Belki başka bir taifenin yapacağı ise, İngilizce Risalelerin seslendirilmesidir, biz ise bu konuda ehil değiliz. Çünkü Türkçe Risaleler bile Risaleleri anlayanlarca seslendirilince daha mânalı oluyor.. yani, Türkçe bilmek yetmiyor.. Bu hizmetlerde birbirimizden haberdar olabilirsek, bu alanda taksimü’l-a’mal hâsıl olabilir. (*): Booklet’ler çoğunlukla A5 ölçüsüne göre hazırlanıyor. Microsoft Word belgeleri PDF formatına dönüştürülerek oradan yazdırma ekranında “Sayfa ölçekleme” (Page Scaling) menüsünden “Kitapçık yazdırma” (Booklet printing) seçilirse, oradaki standart ayarlarla yazdırılabilir. Zaten Booklet’e uygun çalışmalarımızı ona göre düzenledik. Renk seçeneği sizin arzunuza göredir. Duâya muhtaç kardeşleriniz… Kuzey Kıbrıs 07/06/12 15 THE FIRST WORD – BİRİNCİ SÖZ Risale-i Nur Collection Bediuzzaman Said Nursi To read more parts from the Risale-i Nur: saidnur.com | nur.gen.tr | questiononislam.com sorularlarisale.com | nurnet.org | nurthelight.com nurpenceresi.com | nurunsozu.com Here some books, the Risale-i Nur Collection’s parts: The Words | The Flashes | The Rays | The Letter The Damascus of Sermon | A Guide for Youth .. Sözler | Lemalar | Mektubat | Şualar | İşârâtü’l-İ’câz Mesnevî-i Nuriye | Gençlik Rehberi | Meyve Risalesi .. To get more parts from the Risale-i Nur like this: ludevelop@gmail.com Diğer Bir Tercümesi THE FIRST WORD The Worth of Bismillah Bismillah (In the Name of God) is the start of all good things, so we shall start with it. This blessed phrase is a mark of Islam, one constantly recited by all creatures through their tongues of disposition. If you want to perceive its inexhaustible source of strength and blessing, consider the following allegory: Travelers in Arabian deserts must travel under a tribal chief’s name and protection, or else they will be bothered by bandits and unable to acquire what they need for the journey. Two people,3 one humble and the other arrogant, set out on a journey. The humble one obtained the name of a tribal chief; the arrogant one did not. The former traveled everywhere in safety. Whenever he met a bandit, he said: “I’m travelling in the name of this chief,” and so was left alone. He was treated with respect in every tent he entered. In contrast, the arrogant one suffered disaster and constant fear, for he had to struggle and beg for every need. He became base and vile. O arrogant soul! You are that traveler, and this world is the desert. Your weakness and poverty are endless, and the enemies and privations to which you are exposed are beyond number. Given this, invoke the name of the Eternal Owner and the Everlasting Ruler of this world, for only this can deliver you from such begging and fear. Bismillah is a blessed treasure. It transforms your boundless weakness and poverty, by binding you to the Omnipotent and Merciful One’s infinite Power and Mercy, into the most heeded intercessor at His Exalted Court. When you say bismillah, you act in His name. You are like a soldier acting in the state’s name, fearing no one, doing all things in the name of the law and the state, and persisting against all odds. How does everything recite bismillah via its very mode of existence? For example: A stranger arriving in a city can order its people to gather at a certain place to work on a certain task. If this order is obeyed, the stranger obviously is acting in the name of the ruler’s strength and authority, not his own. In the same way, everything acts in the name of God, the All-Mighty. Small seeds and grains carry huge trees on their heads and raise weights as heavy as mountains. Each tree says bismillah and, filling its hands with fruit from Mercy’s treasury, offers them to us on a tray. Each garden, a cooking pot from the Divine Power’s kitchen where countless varieties of delicious foods are prepared, says bismillah. All blessed animals (e.g., cows, camels, sheep, and goats) say bismillah and become fountains of milk from Mercy’s abundance. They offer us, in the Provider’s name, a most delicate and pure food like the water of life. Every plant and blade of grass, every root and stem, says bismillah. All plant, tree, and grass roots and fibers, soft as silk, say bismillah and pierce hard stones and soil. Mentioning His Name, the Name of the Merciful, subjects everything to them. A tree’s branches spread in the sky, and its roots spread unhindered among stones and soil. It generates underground spontaneously, and its delicate green leaves hold moisture despite intense heat. These realities vex the naturalist. It jabs a finger into the naturalist’s unseeing eye and says: “You put so much trust in the power of hardness and heat, yet they obey the Divine Command. That is why each soft fiber of the plant’s roots, like Moses’ staff, obeys: And We said: “O Moses, strike the rock with your staff” (2:60) and penetrates the rock. Every delicate, paper-thin leaf, like one of Abraham’s limbs, recites: O fire, be coolness and peace (21:69) in defiance of the intense heat. All things inwardly say bismillah and deliver God’s bounties to us in His name. Thus we also should say bismillah, give and take in His name, and accept nothing from those who do not give in God’s name. QUESTION: We pay people for whatever they bring us, even though they are only “tray-bearers.” What payment does God, their true Owner, ask of us? ANSWER: That true Bestower of all precious bounties and goods we enjoy requires three things: remembrance, thanksgiving, and reflection. Saying bismillah at the beginning is a manner of remembrance, and saying al-hamdu lillah (praise and thanks be to God) at their end is a manner of thanksgiving. Reflection means always being mindful and thinking of the precious and ingenious bounties we receive as miracles of the Eternally-Besought-of-All’s Power and as gifts from His Mercy. If you kissed the hand of someone who brought you a precious gift without recognizing the true sender (the king), you would be making a great mistake. Praising and loving the apparent bestower of bounty, while forgetting the true Bestower of Bounty, is far worse. O soul! If you wish to avoid such stupidity, give and receive in God’s name. Begin and act, to the very end, in His name. This will suffice you. Said Nursi 3 God declares in the Qur’an : I shall not allow to go to waste the deed of any doer among you, whether be a male or female: you are one from the other (3:195). It is clear that Islam does not discriminate between men and women in religious responsibility. Each gender shares most of the responsibilities, but each one has certain responsibilities that are particular to it. The Qur’an usually uses the masculine form of address, for this is one of Arabic’s characteristics. In almost every language, the masculine form is used for a group comprising both men and women, like the English word mankind, which includes both men and women. So, brotherhood also includes sisterhood, and, since the believers comprise both male and female believers, the believers are brothers and sisters. However, in order to maintain the original text and avoid repetition, usually we do not mention the feminine forms in translation. (Tr.)